The Golf and Yacht Club Part 3
by AkematLynn
Summary: Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken... but you can still see the cracks in that mother fucking reflection.


Author's Note: Yes that's right people, this little Bryce scenario has turned into a trilogy! I didn't originally intend for it to but after finishing up the second part I realized that there were a few loose ends that I personally wanted to tie up as far as Bryce was concerned.

Warning: This story does contain sex between two males and vague mentions of sex between an adult and a minor so if you don't like do yourself a favor and get lost!

Story 7: In the Daddy Issues Series

Title: The Golf and Yacht Club Part 3

Characters: Bryce Montrose and Chad Morris

Word Count: Approx 3,313 (7pgs)

* * *

_"He hasn't left yet... why?"_

Bryce thought to himself as he laid there on his bed fighting back tears. Chad was currently standing next to his window staring out at the dark midnight sky in complete silence. Bryce didn't roll over to look at the other boy, he couldn't look at him, not after everything that had just been said.

Chad was going to leave eventually, Bryce knew that for a fact but for some strange reason the dark skinned boy still lingered there in his room. As much as it pained him Bryce felt that he didn't deserve Chad, he didn't deserve anybody, he was far too tainted to be considered touchable or even loveable for that matter.

Some time ago when the other boy told him that he had been the one to give him an STD, Bryce had been more furious than anything. He was at the time not only angry with Chad but with himself and at the world in general. But after he spoke to Phil about the whole situation, the man convinced him to look at things from a different perspective.

It was his words that made him realize that Chad wasn't to blame. After talking things out with the other prep it was discovered that Chad had strayed from their relationship after catching word that Bryce was sleeping around for money.

He truly couldn't blame Chad and was certain nobody else would have either. Bryce knew that it was his own fault that Chad had sought what he wanted elsewhere. Chad had every right to cheat on him and to lie to him and it was he who had absolutely no room or right to complain! It was his own behavior that triggered that backlash.

On top of that Bryce had also found out that he didn't have an STD and just like Phil had told him, Chad had in fact contracted it from someone else. Thankfully it had been a curable one that was now long gone.

Still lying on his bed Bryce opened his light green eyes for just a moment before he closed them again. Minutes ago both he and Chad had apologized to one another, they'd talked things out and told each other everything.

EVERYTHING!

Bryce confirmed the rumors that he'd been laying his body down for disgusting old men to do as they pleased with him all for the sake of money! He told the other just how bad his family's financial situation was which was the driving force behind his actions and he confided in him about how his father had also found out but hadn't cared at all.

More apologies had been exchanged, Bryce had poured what was left of his soul out to Chad and still the boy agreed to remain by his side. He told him that despite the lies and what all he'd done he still wanted to be with him.

Bryce however was unable to accept that, it wasn't that he didn't want to be with Chad because he did. He cared deeply for the dark sinned boy, the problem was that due to his current psychological and financial state he knew for a hard core fact that there was no way in hell he would be able to remain sexually faithful to the boy.

The words had been painful to say and clearly even more painful for Chad to hear. Being deeply hurt and upset by the revelation Bryce was convinced that regardless of the promise he had just made to him Chad would turn away.

Out of everything that had just happened and just been said, that had to be the most painful for Bryce. To see the person he hadn't yet told that he was madly in love with turn his back on him. As mentioned before he truly didn't blame the boy, he had every right to walk out on him, every right to walk out of his life.

Even though Chad had physically turned away from him he still hadn't left his room just yet. Which in turn brought both of them to where they were now, in the same room together yet deathly silent.

Bryce was startled back to reality when he felt his bed shift slightly. Opening his bleary eyes he was absolutely stunned to find Chad looming over top of him. Looking at the other male for a second or two Bryce instantly turned away from him, he couldn't face him, he didn't have the nerve to do so. He instead chose to simply lay there and listen to what he had to say to him.

Bryce jumped a little when he felt a pair of lips gently press against the side of his face. His eyes snapped open and he looked upward only to find Chad planting a kiss on his cheek. Once he pulled away Bryce turned his head to the side and stared up at him wide eyed.

What did this mean? Was he really going to stay with him and stand by his side no matter what and just like he'd promised?! Or... was this a final farewell kiss? A good luck to you, you'll have to deal with this on your own departing gesture? There was an agonizing stint of silence before Chad finally said something.

"I need an answer from you..."

Although fearful of the question he would ask, Bryce shook his head yes at the request indicating that whatever he wanted to know he would answer to the best of his ability.

"I'm not going to say that I know how you feel because I don't, I don't know nor do I believe I will ever understand what it's like to be in your situation. However, I need to know… I need your word that if some way somehow we can cover up your financial situation in front of our friends at the very least and get you some help for your addiction, will you at least try to put forth the effort into pulling yourself out of this?"

Silence.

Stunned at the question he'd been presented with Bryce realized just how badly he wanted to give Chad the answer he wanted to hear from him. Yet at the same time he knew for a fact that it would have more than likely been a lie. He knew there were ways to cover up his financial situation but as far as things went for him doing something about his addiction to sex he wasn't sure if he could handle that, not on his own at least. Sure he wanted to stop but it wasn't as simple as people liked to think it was.

When he didn't answer after a few moments Chad went on to inform him of his own intentions, hoping the other prep would see the light.

"Of course I'll be by your side the entire time..."

Chad reached down and grabbed one of Bryce's hands clinging tightly to it as he told him this. Bryce felt his heart lurch at those words, they bore deep into his mind and his soul and a part of him was having trouble believing it.

Chad intended to stay with him if Bryce would do his part as well, he had no intention of leaving him even after he had confessed about his behavior. Looking Chad directly in his eyes and seeing the sincerity on the boy's face, Bryce shook his head yes before verbally answering him.

"Yes, I will... I promise I will!"

Tears filled his eyes and ran down the sides of his face, this was what he wanted, someone to help him, someone to guide him and stick with him through thick and thin. He couldn't do this on his own and now he didn't have to as Chad had promised to stay with him no matter what.

"I don't wanna lose you," Chad suddenly spoke up while pressing his forehead against Bryce's.

"Not as a friend, lover, or a person in general, my feelings are far too strong for you for me to abandon you. This relationship is a two way street and so far both of us have failed to stay in our own lanes. I know we've both broken each other's trust but I want us to work together and rebuild that."

Bryce was crying too hard to say anything but nodded his head in agreement at what all Chad had said. Now the fate of their relationship was known, now Bryce knew for a fact that not everyone he was close to and cared about would abandon him.

Reaching up with his free arm Bryce pulled Chad down into a kiss. The dark skinned boy gladly took part in it before he pulled back and rolled Bryce over fully onto his back. He allowed his body to rest on top of his before he leaned back in for another kiss.

Bryce still had tears running down his face but it didn't stop him from taking things any further. He parted his legs allowing Chads body to lie in between them and shivered slightly when he felt the boy's erection press up against his groin.

As bad as he wanted it Bryce still couldn't help but to feel a hint of guilt well up inside him. Sure Chad had strayed and contracted an STD but the last time Bryce checked that still kept his body count below four! Bryce on the other hand had lost count months ago after his body count had approached the mid two hundreds! The thought of how many people had had him not only disgusted him but was humiliating as well. He no longer felt that he was worthy of being loved by anyone because of what he had done. Yet here he was with someone who told him that they did in fact care about him despite his past and current behavior.

He tried to push the thoughts from his mind to enjoy the moment but they persisted. Regardless of recent events Bryce knew for a fact that his very own body wasn't one to be trusted and truth be told neither was Chad's. Reaching down he stuck his index and middle finger into one of his pockets and pulled out a condom.

Catching the faint sounds of rattling Chad lifted his head up away from Bryce and looked down at the object he held. For just a split second Bryce feared that Chad would become upset with him, he was worried that the other boy would be insulted by him being so quick to initiate protection. To Bryce's surprise Chad actually flashed him a gentle smile before he too reached into one of his own pockets and pulled out a condom as well.

Moments later and they were both naked wrapped tightly around one another. Bryce threw his head back and let out a moan while Chad thrust deep inside of him making sure to hit all the right spots. They had both left hickeys all over one another and nearly sucked each other's faces off. They always tried to keep their moaning and groaning at a minimum but usually failed in doing so.

So caught up in the sex they rolled entirely too far to one side of the bed and ended up in the floor. It wasn't the first time that had happened and every time it did they never made an attempt to get back on the bed until they were done.

The loud thud that resulted from the two boys landing in the floor usually garnished the attention of other preps in the dorm and this incident was no different. They were both startled out of their passion by a loud bang at their door. Holding still, the two of them stared wide eyed at one another and neither of them said a word.

"Would you two keep it down in there!" Came Justin's voice from the other side of the door.

"I know you like to practice your wrestling but some of us like to sleep at two in the morning, honestly!"

Their fear of being discovered faded away along with Justin's footsteps heading back down the hall. They listened quietly until they heard the boy's door shut and turned their attention back to one another.

They remained silent before they both burst into a fit of girlish giggles. It always amazed them how the others could be so stupid in thinking that they were actually wrestling late at night but then again, you really could call it wrestling if you wanted to.

Knowing that they were once again in the clear the two boys pressed their lips together to relight the fire that had been interrupted. Chad who had pulled out pushed himself back into Bryce slowly in an effort to keep the other boy from moaning out too loudly.

If Justin had heard them then chances were that others may have heard them as well and the last thing they needed or wanted was the entire dorm full of preps at the bedroom door complaining about the amount of noise they were making. Bryce anticipated resuming the act but was dealt a little disappointment when he felt Chad pull out of him again. He watched frustrated as the dark skinned boy rose to his feet in front of him but realized what he was doing when he grabbed his hand and pulled him along with him.

They both climbed back onto the bed and this time Bryce laid down on his stomach wanting to change positions. He propped himself up on all fours and shivered with pleasure and anxiety when he felt Chad brush the head of his cock up against his entrance. He could also feel the rubber tip of the condom but was able to ignore it for the most part. He wished there was nothing separating the two of them but still, he had to make sure that Chad stayed safe from him and vice versa.

Feeling the other boy enter him he moved to drop his head down to the mattress but was prevented from doing so when Chad pushed further into him but grabbed one of his arms as well. He placed his other hand on his opposing shoulder before giving him a hard and fast thrust. Bryce just barely managed to stifle a loud moan as he was left to balance himself with only one hand.

The uncomfortable position helped to intensify the feeling, Bryce sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as Chad picked up his pace sliding in and out of him in an almost fierce manner. He felt Chad drag the hand he had on his should down across his back, grazing gently over his ass before the boy reached underneath him and grabbed his swollen cock. His own dick had gone largely unattended on up until now and he nearly blew his load at the touch of the other boy's hand.

Chad fisted his cock stroking him vigorously with a matching rhythm to his thrust. Bryce felt the pressure build in between his legs and braced himself for his breaking point. Moments later and both boys came together making an effort to keep their moaning at a minimum but still not letting the noise level prohibit them from getting the most out of their time together.

Chad let go of the arm he had painfully twisted behind Bryce and pulled his now limp dick out of his lover. Bryce moved his body forward and laid down flat on his stomach, he was literally lying in a pool of his own cum but he didn't really care. His physical adjustment allowed room for Chad to collapse on top of him from behind.

The two of them laid their not saying anything as they were too busy trying to catch their breath. They'd both enjoyed themselves and Chad had prepared to fall asleep next to the other as soon as he came down off of his high but was pulled from his dreary state when he felt Bryce's body trembling just slightly.

Lifting his head up he tiredly blinked at the other boy and was surprised to find him crying. Any other time and he would have hit him with a slew of questions as to why he was upset at a time like this. But with all that had taken place between now and the last time they'd had sex together he understood the level of emotion the boy must have been going through.

Moving upwards so that he was now lying directly beside Bryce, Chad wrapped one of his arms around the other teen and pulled him closer before planting a gentle kiss on the back of his head. Bryce rolled over so that they were facing one another and buried his face into Chad's chest.

It was late and they were both tired, it had been a long day and they knew tomorrow would probably be even longer. They had a lot ahead of them and it wouldn't all be rainbows and sunshine. The trials and tribulations they had practically scheduled themselves to go through would test the strength of their relationship, more than likely giving them both many good reasons to go their separate ways.

However, they had no intention of parting from one another anytime soon. They had both messed up and caused the other pain, they had both been wrong in stepping outside of their relationship no matter the reason. Now they had to work twice as hard to stay together and keep their love for one another strong.

Soon enough Bryce's breathing had slowed down into an even rhythm as his chest steadily rose and fell. Chad pulled the blanket up over the two of them before closing his eyes to doze off as well. He ended up lying awake a while longer as he pondered what all they would have to go through in an effort to fix their broken relationship. Just before he dozed off a thought crossed his mind. It was something he had heard someone say a long time ago when he was still a little boy and although at the time he hadn't understood what it meant he was now able to grasp the underlying context of the remark.

"_Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken… but you can still see the cracks in that mother fucking reflection!"_

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope this wasn't too cheesy or anything, I wanted to put emphasis on their relationship and the trust aspect of it all which as you can see that I clearly struggled to do! I wanted it to seem like they trusted one another but at the same time they didn't trust one another. It was as if their emotions and minds were playing a fierce game of tug-of-war. Also I know this particular story didn't really deal much with 'Daddy Issues' But whatever! Either way I worked my ass off on this so I hope it was a good read for someone out there. Please review and tell me what you think!

-Akemat


End file.
